


You're My Idiot

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Multi, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: They're seniors now yet Virgil can't drive.Remy comes up with the idea to carpool.Chaos ensues.





	You're My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write this as school is starting in a couple days wish me luck ^-^;;
> 
> Edit: school started and my depression has gotten fairly serious and I'm going to take it out in an angst fic next time

Senior year, the last year of being safe and secure from the terrifying outside adult world. Well, that was Virgil's way of seeing things.

Unlike his older brother and friends, Virgil didn't have a car. Or a license for that matter.

Virgil didn't mind the fact though. He didn't leave the house much anyway.

Even though Virgil didn't mind, his older brother, Remy, knew Virgil wouldn't survive anything without a car and pestered him all of the time to get a license.

Of course, Virgil refused.

Then, one day, Remy suggested the idea.

_"You seriously _have _to get tired of walking to school everyday. Why not carpool with me and the others?"_

Virgil said no. At first.

Then Remy offered the idea of buying him more eyeshadow and eyeliner.

That. That changed Virgil's mind.

He agreed to a one shot deal, though.

If only he knew that would change.

* * *

So, there Virgil was, standing outside his and Remy's house, waiting for the others to arrive.

Virgil figured it was about a solid 5 minutes before the others got there.

Logan and Patton arrived first, hand in hand as they talked about planning their next date.

Deceit, Virgil's ex, arrived next, waving at the other, smiling.

Despite being exes for about a 2 years, there wasn't much bad blood between Deceit and Virgil, having reconciled and deciding to stay friends.

Roman, unsurprisingly to Virgil, arrived dead last, awkwardly waving at the rest of them.

Roman walked up to Virgil, smiling brightly. Virgil felt his cheeks light up, most likely showing through all of his foundation.

_"So, you're joining us for once hot topic?" _Roman smirked, putting a hand on his hip dramatically.

_"I'm just here for my makeup, Princey." _Virgil smirked back at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

_"You just wanted to see me right?" _Roman teased.

_"If I'd wanted to see someone make a fool of themselves I would've looked in a mirror."_

Roman froze up a bit, looking at Virgil with slight pity. <strike>Who hurt you</strike>

_"So how about we _actually _get in the car now that everyone's here?" _Remy said, Starbucks in hand as usual.

_"Remy,"_ Logan spoke up, _"you do realize there are only 5 seats in your car, right?"_

Virgil had forgotten, but Remy _did _only have 5 seats. Maybe it was his lucky day, maybe he could walk by himself.

_"That's not a problem! Somebody can just sit on another's lap, it'll be so cute!" _Patton exclaimed.

Virgil almost let out a smile as Remy, upon hearing the comment, choked on his coffee laughing. _Almost._

_"Hmm . . . Rock paper scissors for it?" _Deceit chimed in.

* * *

Virgil figured him losing was normal, after all he usually had bad luck. But now he was just wondering what he did to deserve losing with _Roman._

Remy and Deceit sat in the front of the car, smiling at Virgil, Remy giving him a thumbs up as well.

Logan and Patton sat on two of the backseats, chatting about most likely crofter's and puppies.

Roman sat next to them, staring awkwardly in the direction opposite Virgil.

Virgil sighed and reluctantly got in the car, sitting on Roman's lap, constantly reminding himself it's for the makeup.

The drive went smoothly for the first half, of course unlike the chatty others, Roman and Virgil didn't say a word to eachother.

That was until they hit a speed bump.

Long story short, Virgil almost lost his balance and would've completely if Roman hadn't wrapped his arms around him.

Virgil knew Roman's face was probably as red as his sash, and his own probably was too.

_"Princey, you can uuh let go of me now y'know,"_ Virgil's words were calm but his heart was racing.

_"I don't really wanna~" _Roman tightened his embrace. _"You're cuddly."_

_Click._

_"H-huh?" _Virgil lifted his head in surprise as a white light flashed at him.

_"Crap, I let my flash on," _Remy was facing Virgil, phone in hand. Virgil knew he took a picture. _"Enjoying yourself, Virgil?"_

_"Delete it." _Virgil squealed as he felt Roman bury his head into his back. _"Soft~" _He mumbled.

_"Roman, let go of me."_

_"No~"_

Virgil was ready to hit Roman next until he unburied himself from Virgil's back.

_"I don't wanna let you go incase you fall."_

_"You're sweet but an idiot." _Virgil sighed.

_"Yes but I'm your idiot aren't I?" _Roman smirked.

_"Yeah, you're my idiot."_


End file.
